


shine bright

by dogeared



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: By the time Jace has settled in, it’s nearly dawn.





	shine bright

By the time Jace has settled in, it’s nearly dawn.

While he and Alec had talked, Magnus had given them some privacy and busied himself with making the guest room comfortable and welcoming. Never let it be said that Magnus Bane’s hospitality was lacking.

When Alec finally emerges, he looks rumpled and sleepy. It’s a look Magnus would appreciate more if it weren’t overlaid with worry that creases his brow and slumps his shoulders. Magnus watches as he scrubs a hand over his face and shrugs his jacket on.

He hardly wants to admit it to himself, but Magnus is a little afraid that Jace’s untimely interruption will have sent them stumbling backward a few steps again. How will whatever vows they were making in the close, quiet space between just the two of them hold up with the rest of the world intruding?

“Hey, Magnus, I’m going to head out,” Alec calls softly, and Magnus shakes himself out of his thoughts, catching Alec by the door before he can leave and kissing him.

It’s slick and insistent, Magnus’s urgency bleeding through, and he dares to slide his fingers under the hem of Alec’s shirt, to graze the smooth warmth of his skin. Alec shivers and sways into him, pressing closer and opening his mouth to let Magnus in deeper, and Magnus feels a flash of guilt. He’d never want to take advantage of Alec while his guard was down just because he needs reassurance for his own worries.

“Is this okay?” Magnus breathes against Alec’s mouth. He pulls back far enough to see Alec blinking at him, his gaze sharpening as he peers at Magnus like he’ll be able to unlock all of Magnus’s secrets if he just looks closely enough. Hesitant, or maybe just unpracticed, he rests his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, then cups it against Magnus’s neck, a warm weight. 

“It’s more than okay. I, I meant what I said,” Alec says. He sounds so determined, and Magnus stretches up and presses a kiss to Alec’s temple, then, filled up with nearly unbearable fondness for this dear boy. 

“Will you let me woo you, Alexander?” he murmurs. If it comes out less flirtatious and more heavy with . . . intent, well, Magnus has had a long night, too.

It startles a laugh out of Alec. “Didn’t you already do that? I think you, uh. Got me.” His cheeks flush pink, but he doesn’t look away. 

“Still,” Magnus says, cocking his head and watching him back, and the look Alec gives him in return is hot and wanting. 

Then he yawns, and it’s Magnus’s turn to chuckle. “Go home, Alec. Get at least a couple of hours of sleep. I’ll see you soon.”

Magnus lets him go. Maybe, he thinks, he’ll step out onto the balcony before he turns in himself. Greet the rising sun and welcome the promise of tomorrow, which feels, in this moment, like a bright and shining thing.


End file.
